Bokkun life story so far
by Poppun
Summary: The story of Bokkun's life thus far from his first day, through the events of the series and beyond, long running story.


Hello Everyone, I finally got a chance to write this and in a way I'm glad that it took this much time to get the first chapter up (I promise the next one won't take as long) since I had been hoping to be able to post it on this particular day since (as Mable might remember) is the day that I think is probably Bokkun's birthday so it's kind of fitting that I post this chapter then (^u^) (or at least, it's still the 9th where I am) it was kind of tricky planning this one since I tried to get a feel of his personality not being very developed at this point but at the same time he would already have some traits prewired (you can already see some traces of it in this chapter, especially towards the end so it won't be an issue for too many chapters). It's kind of tricky though working out how I'll do some scenes later on though, since I've seen both the English and Japanese version (and by the way, there are some mistranslations in the subtitled episodes and scenes that were never in the English dub, like the shamisen playing from episode 40 or the hostess club scene from episode 50) so if something doesn't match up either I used the Japanese version as a

I don't claim any of the characters, and enjoy, this is going to be the longest fan fiction project I've started so far so it would be great to hear what you think.

In a moment his senses and thought began, basically that's how it happened. They say that a person isn't a person until about three months before birth, obviously there are animals that take more or less time but the point is that by the time most creatures start their lives they've had some time to get used to the senses they can use and having sentient thought, but in his case life began when a perpetually gloved finger pressed a bright red button.

After taking a few moments to get used to being able to think his sense of touch began to work, his felt around the smooth and slightly cold flooring under his bare feet. After that he started registering the voices speaking near him and the words they were saying; "Did this one just not start?" the fist voice asked "I don't think so, it looks like it's moving" the second replied "It's shaking a little, Bocoe" The fist voice said "It's not going to explode like the one from two weeks ago, is it Doctor?". "Explode" this was an interesting word and the first one he had heard that he didn't know, still it sounded like it would be something fun so he kept it in mind for later and went back to listening "…I told you two that I had fixed that when I made the next one! Don't doubt my designing abilities!" a third voice shouted "We're sorry Doctor" the first two voices said in unison "It is cute though, don't you think so Decoe?" the second voice said "Cute" it sounded like something nice slowly he opened his eyes.

Then his vision began to work. First he saw a tall, lanky, metallic yellow robot and a short, squat, metallic grey robot sitting next to each, they must be the owners of the first two voices, then he looked at his dark purple hands and body "cute?" he said the two robots smiled with their eyes, "Very" they said in unison. Then he turned around to see a large, balding, fat man, who must have been the owner of the third voice "doctor?" he said "That's right, I am Doctor Eggman, and you are my greatest creation" the man said. "Now that you're finally finished, can you tell us all the details of it?" The two robots said "Yes, behold the first fully successful artificially created life form "Messenger Robo" or "Bokkun" entirely organic and just slightly enhanced by Nano technology he has a complete range of emotions, has all the knowledge of the average six year old as well as being able to identify our main contacts, the enhancement the nanites give are that he is able to fly using a jet pack that runs on his own body heat, in addition, his cute appearance prevents him from being attacked by anyone who is, shall we say displeased by our messages" said the man "Wait, if it's entirely organic why is it called Messenger Robo?" one of the robots asked "Never mind that, it's my creation so I can name it whatever I want to" the man said he then handed Bokkun a pair of red shoes, white gloves and a small jet pack and said "Here, put these on, Decoe and Bocoe will show you everything" Bokkun put on the clothing (although the leg part of the shoes were too long and had to be rolled down to his ankles) and the tall and short robots introduced themselves as Decoe and Bocoe, respectively, and began showing Bokkun around the base after they finished going through the first hallway Bokkun asked "I'm also called Messenger Robo, what is a messenger?" "Somebody that delivers mail and tells people things that someone else wants them to know" Decoe and Bocoe answered "Then I was born to deliver mail? What do I do if we stop using mail?" Decoe and Bocoe thought about it for a moment and finally answered "He'd probably have you pose with him in photographs for his world domination campaign posters, if all else fails, the cute angle will win you support" Bokkun made a confused face for a minute but then they continued their tour of all the halls and labs and such, which Bokkun found boring after a while. After a few hours of walking around, Bokkun sat down in front of Decoe and Bocoe, looked up at them and said "My legs are getting tired" Decoe and Bocoe then talked a bit and mentioned it getting late then Bocoe picked Bokkun up and sat him on his head and they continued on to a near by room and put him in a chair with a pile of flat things on top of it walked off for a few minutes and then came back with a little tray which they put on the table in front of the chair. "Here" they said, "It's getting to be late" "What is it?" Bokkun asked pointing to the contents of the tray "A jam sandwich, a piece of strawberry cake and a glass of water" they answered "The cake isn't as fresh as we thought it would be, we made it yesterday since you were supposed to be activated this morning but then it was bumped up to about 2pm. Happy Birthday Bokkun" after Bokkun finished (as you can guess, he liked the cake better than everything else, even if it was supposed to be "not as fresh as they thought be") and after another hour or so of going through the base and doing some things collectively called "getting ready" they finally came to a small room with a bed, a desk and a few storage drawers. "Finally this is your room" Decoe and Bocoe said in their usual way of speaking together. Bokkun looked around at the room and his eyes lit up "You mean I can do whatever I want here!?" Bokkun said excitedly "Well I guess you can" they replied and told Bokkun what everything was for then they handed Bokkun a blank book called "a journal", explained what it was for and asked Bokun if he needed help with it, surprisingly Bokkun already knew how to write what he wanted and his first entry read this; "July 09 today was my first day ever and I learnt a lot, also cake is great"

How did every one like it? I hope you'll tell me (-^u^-)v


End file.
